when day turns to night
by butterscotcheyedgirl
Summary: bella goes to ASU with Roasile and her twin Jasper. they rent a house with 3 siblings. all human version of twilight! r&r please.
1. chapter 1 p1 bpov

**DISCLAIMER: i dont own twilight or any other books for that matter.. well i own cpoies of them does that count. hmm didnt think so.**

**This is the first chapter of a remake of twilight into human realistic verson..(with some exciting twists to come)**

**this first chapter is sort of like where Bella is moving and in the lunch room where she first sees edward.**

**ENJOY!!**

* * *

"Bella, Jasper wake up were here!!" Rosalie called out from the driver seat with excitement.

I opened my eyes to see her with a huge grin on her face._ How can she be so happy and not sleepy when we just drove from Washington to phoenix? Oh, right it's because she's perfect I almost forgot._ Jasper and I were in the back of Roses car and apparently both of us had fallen asleep during the last hour of the drive. I dazedly looked around me and yawned. That's when I noticed that Jasper had his arm around me. I quickly moved away making Jasper jump suddenly and Rosalie go into a laughing fit.

"If your going to put the moves on Bella little bro, then I suggest next time stay awake why your doing it."

"I was not, my arm must have moved there when I was sleeping and little by only 2 minutes!"

"Yes, but in 2 minutes a lot can happen."

We all got out of the car after that. The house was huge! I hadn't paid attention to much of what Rosalie told me when she found us a place to live. All I knew was the cost of rent (which was surprising low especially when you saw this place); it's walking distance close to ASU, and that Her, Jasper and I were all living together. I also knew that we were sharing the place with three other people and they were all siblings.

_Rose defiantly knows how to get her moneys worth and more!_

When we finally got all of our stuff we walked up the driveway and rang the door bell. I herd a squeal from the other side of the door as it flew open.

"Oh, my god you guys are here early, come in!!"

There stood a short girl with spiky short hair. She looked a lot like a pixie and was surprisingly beautiful._ Between her and Rosalie every guy in Arizona will be drooling over them. _I looked over at Jasper and saw him starring at the little pixie girl with wide eyes. I chuckled silently.

"I'm Alice."

The pixie said and pulled all of us into a hug. I saw the shocked look on Roses face turn into amusement at this.

"I'm, Rosalie Hale, that's my twin Jasper, and that's Bella."

"It's so nice to meet you guys." Alice cried with excitement.

Then I noticed her eyes flickered from Rose to Jasper. He must have noticed to because he quickly looked down in embarrassment. _Awe, Jasper has a crush._ I was very happy for him seeing that for about four years (ever sense I moved to Forks) he had been into me and I never felt that way for him. It's not like I didn't care for him, its just I always loved him like a brother the same way I love Rosalie like a sister.

"Alice what's with all the screaming, did you get makeup delivered in the mail now or something?" a booming voice echoed from down the hall.

I turned and saw a muscular boy with curly dark hair coming towards us. _Is everyone living here going to be beautiful except me!_ His gaze was locked on Rose and was flashing her a wicked almost dirty smile. (And she was returning it with the same one!)

"That's my brother Emmett, my brother Edward is at work now, but you'll meet him later."

"Don't worry your not missing anything I'm the more attractive one anyway."

Rosalie giggled her flirty laugh and Alice just rolled her eyes and began starring at Jasper from the side.

"You'll get used to him. Now let me show you guys your rooms."

We followed Alice up the stair cases into are new rooms. (Rose and I were sharing a room about the size of my living room back home and Jasper got one to himself not quite as big but still larger than my old room.)

Alice asked us if after we got settled in if we wanted to watch a movie with her brother and her. (The one named Edward would be home than I guess) We all agreed and began unpacking until then.

At around 7 Rose and I made it down the stairs finding Jasper, Alice, and Emmett already in the living room. Emmett was in the recliner, and Jasper and Alice were in the love seat (how cute is that!!), so Rose and I settled into the couch. Emmett told us that Edward was going to be a little late and he said to just start the movie now.

After about 30 minutes into the movie (I wasn't paying attention so I really couldn't tell you what movie it was) the door opened. It's as if everything was frozen in time. I had never believed in love at first sight or really true love at all until this very moment.

* * *

**GOOD OR BAD? PLEASE REVIEW. IM PLANNING ON DOING JASPERS P.O. V NEXT AND THEN CHAPTER 2.. K?**

**BTW I WILL MOST LIKELY UPDATE EVERYDAY OR EVERYOTHER DAY. I INTEND ON THIS BEING A LONG STORY(NOT SO LONG THAT IT GETS BORING) BUT IF MY OTHER FANFIC GETS MORE REVIEWS THAN I MIGHT FOCUS ON THAT 1 MORE FOR A BUT, BUT THIS ONE IS MY MAJOR ONE AT THE MOMENT.**

**LOTS OF LOVE,**

**KAYLIN **


	2. chapter 1 p2 jpov

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT...BUT NETHEIR DO YOU(WELL UNLEES YOUR SM BUT I DONT THINK YOU ARE)**

**hey people sorry i havent updated in a while i have been having serious writers block latley. so heres J.P.O.V like promised and then next will be back to Bellas. this isnt based on any chapter in the real twilight but in case you didnt get it last chapter was like chapter 1. also next chapter will still be in chapter 1 but after it will progress. Aboout the other books im thinking about writing human versions of those to but, i want to see how this one plays out first. well thats it so...**

**ENJOY!!**

* * *

J.P.O.V.

"Bella, Jasper wake up were here!!" Rosalie called out from the driver seat with excitement.

_Dammit! _I had just had the best sleep of my life. When Bella had fallen asleep and Rose was to busy concentrating on driving I had taken the opportunity to hold Bella. She was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen and seeing her asleep in my arms was even more breath taking.

Then I noticed that I had my arm around her still. She must have noticed to because she pulled away with so much force that I jumped practically out of my seat. This made Rose have a laugh attack.

"If your going to put the moves on Bella little bro, then I suggest next time stay awake why your doing it."

Why does she do this to me!! She knows that I have feelings for Bella and she says this right in front of her.

But then again I guess it didn't matter. Everyone knew I had feelings for her back home at forks including Bella herself. But to her I will always be Rose's brother or even a brotherly figure to her. I want to be more, but I won't ruin that just to try and get the other.

"I was not, my arm must have moved there when I was sleeping and little by only 2 minutes!"

"Yes, but in 2 minutes a lot can happen." To this I just rolled my eyes and dropped the conversation. After we got everything out of the car we headed to the front door.

This house is huge! I let Rose pick the place because I honestly didn't care. I know it seems lame to move into a place with your sister, but that also means I would be living with Bella. That was the only reason I applied for ASU anyway really, just to be with her.

When we opened the door was the first time I met her. She was short with beautiful jet black hair made into spikes. She seemed to resemble a pixie, but way more hot. My eyes went wide as I looked at her not telling if it had been minutes, seconds, or hours. It's like time stood in one spot.

"I'm Alice."

So her name was Alice. That's such a beautiful name. It seems to fit her perfectly. At that moment I completely forgot my feeling for Bella because I knew they weren't real. They had been a crush, not love like this. Maybe it was love, but more like the brotherly way she had always thought of it as. Yes that must be it.

Because now the only one I see is this angle, my angle. Alice. Nothing else matters to me more now and forever. I'm hers. I can't tell you what happened after this for that day because I was lost in love. And that's were I plan to stay. No matter what happens.

* * *

**ok, well thats it. did i do good? please let me know!! i havent gotten many reviews (or any at all actully) and i need a motovation to keep writng these things!**

**UNTILL I UPDATE,**

**KAYLIN **


	3. update notice im sorry

**HEY EVERYONE IM POSTING THIS ON ALL MY STORIES... I M SO SORRY I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING LATLEY BUT I HAVE BEEN SUPER STRESSED OUT BECAUSE OF SCHOOL AND THAT DOSENT EXACTLY HELP THE CREATIVE MIND. I PROMISE THAT I WILL UPDATE TOMMAROW, I AM SICK SO IM ALL YOURS...LOL. I WILL UPDATE ALL MY STORIES (IM A BIG GIRL NOW,WHEN DAY TURNS TO NIGHT, DEREKS JOURNAL) AND I HAVE GREAT IDEAS FOR SOME NEW ONES. THANK YOU FOR ALL MY REVIEWS AND ALERT EVEN THOUGH THERE ISNT MANY, I KNOW THATS MY FAULT BECASUE I HAVENT DONE MANY CHAPTERS AND I HAVENT UPDATED FOREVER. BUT I HOPE I WILL GET MORE IN THE FUTURE. I KNOW IF I HAVE MORE REVIEWS I WILL DEFENTLY GET MORE OUT THERE...**

**THANK YOU AND ILL HAVE THE STORIES OUT AS EARLY AS POSSIBLE TOMARROW.**

**KAYLIN**


	4. chapter 1 p3 epov

**HEY U GUYS HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER AS PROMISED. I WROTE IN IT EDWARDS POINT OF VIEW BECASUE IT HAS ALOT MORE IN THE STORY THEN BELLAS WOULD. THIS IS LIKE IN TWILIGHT WHERE EDWARD IS ACTING ALL FUNKY IN THE BIO CLASS. I WILL WRITE HOW BELLA SEES IT ETHEIR TODAY OR TOMMARROW.. THEN I WILL MOVE ON TO CHAPTER 2 AS PROMISED ALSO...**

**HERE YOU GO**

**ENJOY**

* * *

E.P.O.V

It was dark by the time I pulled into the driveway of my siblings and I new home. We had just come here for college from Chicago. Alice and Emmett were one year older than me but they decided to wait a year so we could start together.

_Alice is going to kill me when she finds out why I'm late. _Are new roommates had just gotten here and Alice planned a "movie night". Alice will make up any excuse to have a party. She also will make any excuse up to buy a new outfit.

I had told them that I had to stay late at work, but I really went to go see my girlfriend Tanya. She and I are having troubles lately. She thinks that I have been cheating on her! _That's probably the reason why she even applied for ASU to make sure I wasn't cheating._

Honestly I don't care anymore. I'm sick of Tanya accusing me of things. The only reason why I think I'm still with her is because we have been dating sense 7th grade. Are families were neighbors and I think it scares me to think of ever not being with her.

I noticed that are roommates had a Nissan 350z convertible_. Nice car, not better than my Volvo though._ I'm a major car person and maybe someone here will share my love of that.

I got out my keys, but then felt that the door was unlocked so I came in. They were all in the living room watching the movie. That was the first time I saw her. She had long brown hair that had a heavenly hint of red in it. And her eyes. Her eyes were like dark pools of chocolate pulling me in making me loose my train of thought. I wanted to run up to her and take her for my own. I know that sounds stupid and very irrational sense I just saw her and I haven't even talked to her. _You idiot! Don't do what Tanya accused you of! Prove her wrong. You can do it. She probably already has a boyfriend back home anyway. _

"Hey, bro take a seat next to these lovely ladies… but don't get to comfortable the blondes mine."

"Thanks Emmett" I replied trying to keep my cool.

The two girls parted in the couch and gave me the middle cushion. I sat down and tried not to stare at the brunette. _She's just to dang gorgeous! She will be the death of mine and Tanya's relationship._ That thought scarred me and almost made me want to hate this beautiful angle that was now my roommate plus my own personal hell.

"Edward this is Jasper, that's Rosalie, and that's Bella." Alice said and pointed to each of them.

"Hey, guys sorry I was late I had to cover for a guy at work." I lied

. _So her name is Bella huh? Interesting. Well Alice seems to like Jasper and Rose defiantly looks like Emmett's type…OH, GOD I NEED TO STOP I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! Curse this Bella she's going to make me a cheater and brake Tanya's heart!! _

We all became silent after that and I tried to watch the movie. I really wanted to look at Bella though. My mind became filled with thoughts I shouldn't be having about anyone else besides my girlfriend. I balled my fist and had them violently to my side. That helped a little.

I starred mostly at the movie, but I couldn't help but glance at Bella every so often. One time she noticed and starred back. I quickly looked away, angry with myself for looking in the first place. She looked down and blushed. _That made her looks even lovelier. Dammit! Why did I have to make her blush!_ I positioned herself as far away from her and tried once again to watch the stupid movie. When I mean stupid I mean idiotic! Meet the Spartans would not have been my first choice. _Or my last. _Emmett must have picked it, he was into stupid things. I decided to look at the clock on the cable box instead of the movie._ That was more entertaining._

That worked for a while, but not for long. Bella stretched and yawned casually. I noticed then how lovely her dark blue shirt looked on her pale skin. I couldn't take it anymore. I practically ran out of the room, saying I was tired and should go to bed over my shoulders.

When I was inside my room I called my boss and asked for more hours, then I signed up for 3 more classes praying she wouldn't be in any of them. The more I was away from this house the better. The more I was away from her the better. I couldn't do that to Tanya, I just couldn't. I hated cheaters and I couldn't break up with Tanya, everyone expected us to be together forever, including her. I had to be away from the thing I wanted to me closest to the most.

* * *

**SO THERE IT IS. DID I DO GOOD? I CANT TELL IM RUNNING A FEVER OF 102 SO IM PRETTY OUT OF IT. ALSO I SUCK AT EDITING SO IF YOU GUYS KNOW A GOOD BETA EDITER..TELL ME PLEASE. ALSO I NEVER GET MANY REVIEWS BUT ON MY OTHER STORYS I PUT I WONT UPDATE TOMARROW UNLESS I GET 10 REVIEWS. WELL FOR THIS STORY I WONT GO ON TO CHAPTER 2 UNTILL WEDNSDAY UNLESS I GET 10 REVIEWS...**

**LOVE ALWAYS...**

**KAYLIN**


	5. chapter 2 p1 bpov

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING INCLUDING TWILIGHT TO MY DISMAY...**

**HEY PEOPLE I WENT BACK TO BELLAS P.O.V. FOR NOW. THIS ISNT ALL FOR TODAY BUT I WANT STUFF OUT THERE SO YOU CAN READ THEM WHY I WRITE. THIS IS CHAPTER TWO AND IS LIKE WHEN EDWARD WENT AWAY TO ALSKA IN TWILIGHT. I LIKE THE CHAPTER, BUT THEN AGAIN IT IS SHORT. I WILL HAVE THE REST OF IT OUT IN A FEW HOURS...HOPEFULLY.. I STILL HAVE A FEVER! WHICH MEANS I WILL STAY HOME TOMARROW TO SO I WILL UPDATE THEN ALSO..**

**ENJOY**

* * *

B.P.O.V

The next week was good and bad. It was good because college started. Rose majored in music (the girl had the voice of an angle) arts, while I took the literary courses. It turned out that Alice was studying to become an actress, so we had some classes together. Alice had already become one of my closest friends. It's like we all fit in with each other here perfectly. (Well minus one person, but ill get to that) Emmett and Jasper were both here for sports and engineering so they were getting along great.

It was bad because once I had gotten lost on my way to class and I almost crashed into a very peeved looking senior. It was bad because I missed Forks and its evergreens and rain. And most importantly it was bad because I didn't see Edward Cullen for more then 5 seconds a day.

After that strange movie night I was deeply hurt. This guy didn't even know me and he looked at me like I killed his childhood puppy or something. I didn't think that I could do that to someone when honestly I have never talked to him. On most cases I would have been thankful of his absence after that, but I felt a strange attraction to him. He was deadly gorgeous with his bronze hair and blazing green eyes. Almost like a god, too good to be human. What had I done to offend him so deeply? Surely, it wasn't me.

I decided to ask Alice about it one day when every one was at school. We were in my room and Alice was inspecting my wardrobe. I was lying on my bed listening to her quite "I have to take this girl shopping" and "these aren't even designer!" rambles.

"Alice, what was up with your brother a couple days ago?"

"Oh, Emmett. He passes out on the couch all the time just ignore him."

What? I hadn't seen that but im definitely sure Rose did. She and Emmett had been spending basically all their free time together. I was going to have to ask her about him later.

"No, not Emmett, Edward, when we were watching the movie the first night we got here. He seemed…angry sort of."

"Actually I have no idea. I thought you like stabbed him with a pencil or something." She was obviously kidding, but a part of me thought that she wasn't.

"I didn't even talk to him. Does he always work this much." I had been wondering if the reason why he was never around was me or if he was always this busy.

"No, that night he called for more hours and joined more classes. I don't know what's gotten into him."

So it was because of me! What is up with this guy? Why does he hate me this much? I don't even know him. A part of me wants to confront him, but I know I'm too much of a chicken to really do anything. I frowned, fighting the tears in my eyes.

"Oh, Bella don't cry please. Im sure it has nothing to do with you. Edwards strange and he and his girlfriend have been going through hard times lately. Don't take anything personally."

With that she pulled me into a huge hug. I was surprised that this little pixie could fit her all around me. She held me for a long time wiping the tears that where streaming down my face. That was when I first realized that I really did like Alice a lot. I have no idea why I was crying over this guy! At first I was crying because of his personal hatred towards me, but then I found myself crying because Alice told me he had a girlfriend. _Probably one that's like a super model or something, not plain and clumsy like me._

The rest of the week was pretty much uneventful. The day after my break down Alice, Rose and I decided to go shopping. They both pushed me into fancy designer stores and when I said I couldn't afford anything in there Alice whipped out her credit card. I refused but Alice is someone who ALWAYS will get her way. She explained that her father was a world famous doctor and that the only reason why they work is for vacation money. She also said that it doesn't matter if I refuse she will buy them anyways. (See what I mean about always getting her way). I also only saw a glimpse of Edward why he was getting ready for work. I was going up the stairs to get my I-pod and he was going down. As he saw me he quickly looked to the floor and shuffled down the stairs as quickly as possible.

* * *

**THERE YOU GO. HIT OR MISS? PLEASE REVIEW. I KNOW ITS A BIT CLIFFY BUT THAT HELPS ME GET THEM OUT FASTER. **

**TEAM EDWARD FOR LIFE (BUT I LOVE JACOB TOO! DONT WORRY)**

**KAYLIN**


	6. chapter 2 p2 BPOV

**DISCLIAMER: ONCE AGAIN I OWN NOTHINH... :( SAD I KNOW!**

**HEY PEOPLE HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER.. ITS CLIFFY AGAIN SORRY. THIS IS LIKE IN THE PART OF CHAPTER TWO IN TWILIGHT WHERE EDWARD RETURNED AND IS SURPRISINGLY NICE...**

**ENJOY**

* * *

B.P.O.V.

"Bella, get your ass down here down! Or we'll start the movie without you!" Emmett shouted from the living to me.

I had just gotten out of the shower and was changing into sweats and a t-shirt. Normally I wouldn't wear something like that in front of boys, but I have gotten to know Emmett and Jasper wasn't in his crush stage, so I thought it would be fine. Plus, I doubted Edward would show up. It has been a whole week sense the stair look down and I haven't seen much of him. Everyone excluding him has gotten very comfortable with each other. We decided to do another movie night tonight because we all were home on Mondays.

"Ok, ill be down in a minute." I shouted down the stairs.

"Not soon enough." Then I herd large foot steps running down the stairs. _Crap!_ Emmett barged through my room and picked me up into his arms.

"Emmett let go!" I shouted angrily.

"Nope, you were taking to long and I'm not a very patient person when it comes to my movies!"

He lifted me onto his shoulders and ran down the stairs. In the living room everyone was laughing why I was pleading for my life.

"I'm downstairs now so can you please put me down!"

"Hmm. Not going to happen."

"Rose, help!"

Rose got up and ran behind Emmett and started tickling him from the back. He started to shake with laughter and then accidentally let go of me in his arms. I closed my eyes bracing my self to hit the floor, but it never came. Someone caught me.

I looked up and the blazing green eyes I never expected to see. He starred at me then made the most musical laugh I have ever herd. _He has to be unhuman…no one can be this angelic. _I gasped at the sound and he flashed a crooked grin. He didn't let go of me surprisingly. He carried me over to the love seat and plopped me in it. When I was seated he sat down next to me.

"Hey, I think I've gotten to talk to everyone here except you." He held out his hand for me to shake. I gingerly took it.

"Its ok, you work a lot don't you?" I answered mesmerized by his green pools of heaven.

"Not, really I only did these past weeks because someone quit. I'm not going to anymore though."

"Oh, I see. That must have been no fun."

What was going on? The last time we were in the same room for more then a minute I thought he was going to suck my blood, and now he's being perfectly polite.

"Yeah, so why did you choose ASU?"

"Ummm. It's a long story." _A very confusing one too._

"I have time" he smirked.

"Well, you see it has a very good writing program."

"So, you want to be a writer…that wasn't a very long story."

"Well, I don't exactly want to, my mother found my dairy from freshman year in high school and wanted me to become one ever sense."

"So, you're doing it because your mother wants you to."

"Because my mother wanted me to, she died 2 years ago."

His face turned into a frown as if then he obviously regretted asking the question.

"I'm, so sorry that must be hard."

"It's getting better, not for my dad though he's all alone now that I went to college."

Why was I explaining this to him? I barley even know him and Im totally venting to him. This is not right. My mother used to call me her open book because I would spill to practically anyone. I thought I had overcome that in middle school though. I guess I was wrong about that.

"Hey kiddies? If your done sharing a heart to heart. Can we start the movie back up?" jasper spoke, obviously annoyed.

That was the first time I noticed what everyone was doing. Emmett had the movie on pause and was giving Edward and me the dagger glare, Jasper was looking at Emmett and laughing like crazy, and Rose and Alice had positioned them selves on the ground now turned to us instead of the TV. Alice was murmuring something about "better then my soap opera!" to rose and she was practically choking on the popcorn in her mouth.

"Sorry" I blushed and everyone returned their focus to the movie. All through out it I saw Edward looking at me. It wasn't a glare like before, but a curious look.

That night in bed, when I was trying to sleep I couldn't help but think about Edward. What was with the sudden change? Not that I didn't like it, but it was a major shock that's for sure.

When I finally went to sleep that night all my dreams were about him. I was in the kitchen and he was in the living room, beckoning me to him. I automatically followed. He held me in a tight embrace and then bent down to kiss me. It was a kiss with much desire and pleasure from both of us. In my dream he moaned and then I saw it. He had a knife in his hands and was holding in inches away from my back. I pulled away and tried to scream but no sound came out. He pulled my back into him and pressed the knife to my neck…that was when I woke up screaming. (Rose was pissed)

* * *

**WELL THATS IT FOR B.P.O.V IM GOING TO DO A E.P.O.V AND THEN START CHAPTER 3!! YAY!!**

**GOOD OR BAD?? TELL ME PLEASE.**

**KAYLIN**


	7. chapter 2 p3 EPOV

**

* * *

**

DESCLIAMER: HEY EVERYONE... WELL HERES THE LAST OF CHAPTER 2!! ITS SHORT BUT IM PLANNING ON UPDATEING LATER TONIGHT.

**ENJOY**

* * *

E.P.O.V.

_Well that didn't work out._ I planned on getting to know Bella, to treat her like every other person. I was secretly hoping she would be some spoiled brat and my attraction towards her would fade instantly as soon as I talked to her. That was not the case.

I found out that her mother had wanted her to be a writer and that she had passed away. I was very confused by this. I don't know anyone that would fulfill a career that they had not wanted just for someone else. I can't understand someone being that selfless. _Tanya starts a fit when her mother chooses a shirt for her; she would never honor the wishes of anyone, dead or not. _

I felt horrible for her and wished there was someway I could comfort her. I decided while we were watching the movie(I was thinking a lot more then watching…it was Emmett's chose again.) that it would be okay for me to be friends with Bella, as long as that's all we were.

That night all I could think about was her. I stared at the blank wall for what seemed like hours. I don't even know when I fell asleep that night.

My dreams were straight out of a horror movie. I was in the living room kissing Tanya. It felt like something was wrong. There was no heat or passion in the kiss. I tried to feel it but couldn't so I pulled away. Tanya looked horror stricken and then started clutching her chest. As she fell to the floor I knew she was dead. Then Bella appeared in my arms. These kisses were passionate and full of lust. Then Bella was the one who pulled away with raging anger at the sight of Tanya's corpse that lay at our feet. Then Bella started clutching her chest just like Tanya had done. As she started to fall I caught her in my arms praying she would live. For the rest of the dream Bella lay dead in my arms why Tanya was by my feat. That was when I decided that I couldn't be friends with Bella no matter how much I wanted to, it wasn't safe for her or Tanya.

* * *

**GOOD OR BAD?? REVIEW PLEASE.NOT MUCH TO SAY SO...**

**PEACE,**

**KAYLIN**


	8. teaser chapter no pov, just convo

**DISCLIAMER: I NO OWN!!**

**HEY SO HERES A TEASER FOR NEXT CHAPTER. IT WILL BE IN SECTIONS LIKE THE OTHER BUT IT WILL BE LONG!!**

**SO HERES TO HOLD YOU OFF.**

**P.S**

**_bella_**

_emmett_

**_Rose_**

Alice

**ENJOY**

* * *

"_Ladies can I please come in."_

"_**Nope sorry girls only sleepover"**_

"_Dammit"_

"_**Sorry my little bear... No movie for you"**_

"Little bear?"

"_**Yup that's what I call him.**_

"Well that's a strange thing to call me brother"

"_Hey I am anything but little"_

"_**Sure about that?**_

"_Like you would know!"_

"Im sure Rose knows!"

"_**jeez Rose your blushing more then me"**_

"_**Sorry I don't think that's possible… no one could ever beat how bad you were blushing when-"**_

_**Don't even say it!!" **__"_

"you love my brother!"

"_Wait me?? Umm Bella I don't feel the same…sorry I mean I know I'm pretty hard to not like sense im so sexy and all but …"_

"No silly she is in love with Edward!"

"_oh, I knew that."_

"_**Well it's pretty obvious... Especially sense what happened today."**_

"_**are you guys ever going to let that go."**_

"_Nope."_

"Not a chance"

"_**Never."**_

"_**Crap… do you think he knows . You know how I kinda-?"**_

"_**-Are totally and forever in love with him"**_

"Yeah... Most definitely 

'_Actually who knows? If Edward does then he is pretty stupid to still be with that bitch"_

"good point"

"_Yeah he doesn't even have sex with her. What's the point in staying with her?"_

"_**Well we know the foundation of your relationship"**_

"_**That's enough Emmy"**_

"_Crap Rose im sorry!"_

"_**Its okay."**_

"_Well then can I come in?"_

"_**not a chance"**_

"_dammit."_**LIKE THE CONVO?? IT WILL MAKE MORE SENSE WHEN THE CHAPTER COMES OUT... **

**REVIEW PLEASE.. OR NO CHAPTER TOMARROW!! LOL IM SERIOUS 3 REVIEWS OR IM NOT GONNA POST.**

**HEY OKAY HERES ANOTHER THING. IM CHANGING THE STORY A BIT. I WAS GOING TO FOLLOW TWILIGHT LIKE ALMOST EXACTLY BUT IM GOING TO MAKE IT MY OWN A BIT...IT WILL STILL HAVE THE SAME CHAPTER NAMES AND BE A LITTLE SIMILAR, BUT WILL BE LOTS AND LOTS OF FUN! DONT LIKE THAT IM CHANGING IT?? TELL ME.**

**TILL TOMMAROW(HOPEFULLY YOU GUYS REVIEW!)**

**KAYLIN**


	9. chapter 3 p1 bpov

**

* * *

**

DISCLIAMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT...THAT WOULD BE FRICKEN AWESOME IF I DID BUT..NOPIE

**HEY OKAY HERES THE START OF THE NEW CHAPTER , ITS GOING IN A DIFFERNT DIRECTION LIKE I SAID SO IM ERASING THE CHAPTER TITLES.**

**I KNOW THIS DOESNT HAVE THE CONVO FROM THE TEASER BUT ITS SETTING UP FOR IT...**

**ENJOY**

* * *

B.P.O.V.

"Bella can you go ask one of the boys to go get a ladder from the garage?" Alice asked. She was trying to hang streamers from the ceiling by jumping up, with no luck. It was Roses birthday and Alice and I had decided to throw a surprise party for her. (Well more Alice then me.)

"Sure, but where are they? I haven't seen any of them all day."

"Emmett is on a date with Rose so she doesn't come home and Jasper and Edward are somewhere wrapping presents."

I sighed and then started up the stairs.

Rose and Emmett had finally come out about them dating. And once they came out they really came out. Movie night Monday became make out Monday for them. I was happy for Rose. She never really dated anyone before. I know that sounds odd because she so beautiful, but no one ever caught her eye long enough for a relationship. Except Emmett.

Alice and Jasper were a different story. Alice had told me and Rose in confidential that they had a thing going but it wasn't official. Sometimes when we were all together they would just stare at each other. It seemed like such a private moment you almost had to look away.

When I got to the top of the stairs I automatically went into Jasper's room. I had been here a couple times before but it defiantly was not my favorite place in the house. It was a regular guy's room with towers of old laundry and the smell of rotten food. I was shocked when I opened the door and they were not in there. Then I herd voices from the only room in the house I have never been inside. Edward's room. I walked slower then a snail down the hall the whole time wondering if I should just get the ladder myself.

It's been a couple of day's senses that movie night were I actually talked to Edward. To my dismay not much has changed. Edward wasn't how he was the first time I met him, but I wouldn't call us friends. He was around much more and we would occasionally talk. It felt like the only reason why he would bring up small talk was not to be rude, but he was not really interested in what I had to say. It hurt me because everyone else was getting so close. Edward and Rose both shared a love of cars so I would find them outside working on the z or Volvo. Everyone was like my family, except for Edward.

I held my breath before knocking gingerly on the door.

"Come it." the musical voice said sounding amused that I knocked.

I slowly opened the door.

* * *

**SO...GOOD OR BAD.. NOT MUCH TO SAY... MORE OF CHAPTER UP IN FEW MINUTES!! PROMISE.**

**REVIEW PLEASE...**

**KAYLIN**


	10. chapter 3 p2 bpov

**DISCLIAMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, SOB SOB :(**

**HEY GUYS I TOLD YOU IT WAS GOING TO BE FAST!! HERES SOMEMORE OF THE CHAPTER.. ONCE AGAIN IT DOESNT MAKE SENSE FROM THE TEASER.. BE PAINTENT...**

**ENJOY**

* * *

_I held my breath before knocking gingerly on the door. _

"_Come it." the musical voice said sounding amused that I knocked. _

_I slowly opened the door. _

The room was amazing. It was done in black and gold and had an enormous sound system and collection of cds taking up two whole walls. Edward and Jasper were on the floor messily wrapping the gifts everyone had got Rose. _Why did Alice have them wrap the gifts? They look like crap._ The boys were laughing at the job they were doing and were watching football from the TV that occupied the third wall. _Dang, the Cullen's are rich!_ It reminded me when I had first walked into Emmett's room or Alice's closet. Jasper grinned as he saw my eyes were wide open in awe.

"Nothing like this is in Forks, huh Bells?"

"Not even close." I replied. Edward looked up from his job and flashed me his crooked smile. I thought I was going to faint at that instant.

"Yeah I guess I have an okay room."

I laughed, and then I realized something. _Why was I here again? Something to do with Alice I think…OH YEAH! _

"Alice wants one of you guys to get the ladder from the garage. She's having a height problem decorating."

Jasper rolled his eyes in a "oh, Alice" way and got up from the ground.

"Ill, go help her. Bella, mind wrapping the presents with Edward? Knowing Alice it will be a while." He winked at me and then left the room.

I sat down thinking of all the ways I was going to get Jasper back when Edward spoke.

"There perfect for each other aren't they?'

"Who Alice and Jasper or Rose and Emmett."

"Alice and Jasper, but Rose and Emmett are too. It's a good thing you guys moved in here."

"Yeah, Rose hasn't really been with anyone before and Jasper has never been this happy."

"Yeah, I didn't think there would be anyone able to put up with Alice or Emmett, but I was wrong."

"They are perfect for each other huh?"

"Yeah."

With that the conversation was over. We continued to wrap the presents in silence. The Edward looked up at me with a confused a worried look on his face.

"Bella?"

"Huh?"

"Aren't Jasper and Rose twins?"

"Yeah…why?"

"Then why are we only celebrating Rose's birthday if it's Jaspers too?!" I couldn't help but laugh at the panicked look on his face. I guess no on filled him in.

"Jaspers like me, he doesn't like parties."

"O, well why didn't anyone get him a present though."

"We did, we all did."

He looked even more freaked out.

"Crap I didn't! I feel terrible."

"Don't worry Alice got you covered…you'll see."

* * *

**GOOD OR BAD? TELL ME... MORE UP SOON! IM ON A ROLE!! **

**KAYLIN**


	11. chapter 3 p3 bpov

**DISCLAIMER: LET ME MAKE THIS CLEAR.. I D-O N-O-T O-W-N T-I-W-L-I-G-H-T!!**

**OK SO HERE YOU GUYS GO... AGAIN WONT MAKE SENSE OF TEASER.. BUT THATS PRETTY MUCH AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER WHCIH THIS IS NO WHERE NEAR THE END(THATS A GOOD THING BTW)**

**ENJOY**

* * *

"_Then why are we only celebrating Rose's birthday if it's Jaspers too?!" I couldn't help but laugh at the panicked look on his face. I guess no on filled him in. _

"_Jaspers like me, he doesn't like parties."_

"_O, well why didn't anyone get him a present though."_

"_We did, we all did."_

_He looked even more freaked out._

"_Crap I didn't! I feel terrible."_

"_Don't worry Alice got you covered…you'll see_

He lifted one eyebrow in suspicion. I laughed and then shrugged. I honestly didn't know what Alice got really. Me and Rose just gave her the money we were planning on using for his present and she said she would take care of it… knowing Alice it was going to be extreme. _Poor Jasper._

"So, is your girlfriend going to dinner with us?"

I felt weird asking this. He had brought up his girlfriend to me once before and even showed me a picture of her (she was strawberry blond and gorgeous of course.) so it wasn't like he thought I didn't knew. For some reason though it felt like territory I wasn't welcome in.

"No, she will be here for the party though."

The plan that Alice made was that us roommates would go to dinner and then we were having a party here after. Alice had made me invite almost everyone I knew here and many I didn't. She had everyone else do the same. I think all of Phoenix was invited in the end. I didn't know if _she_ counted as us or everyone else. _Apparently everyone else._ I couldn't help but simile at that thought.

"You guys stop having roommate sex and come down and see what Jasper and I did!" Alice yelled from down the stairs.

Edward gave me an anxious look and I blushed._dammit._Then he chuckled like he just got his sisters joke.

"I think that's are cue." He said with a smile leading me out of the room.

When we got down stairs I thought we had entered a different world. There were streamers lining every inch of the ceiling all done in red, black and white. _Very sophisticated I thought._ White balloons were tied down on weights here and there and on the dining room table a small model of the Eiffel tower. It took me a moment to realize that's the cake. Also on the counter were hundreds of bottles of liquor, most of them I haven't even herd of. _I hope Alice knows Jasper and Rose are turning 20, not 21!_ Ill have to ask her about that later.

"Don't you just love it?" Alice was bouncing up and down in glee. I noticed Jasper starring at her admiringly._ That must be why he loves her, because she is happy all the time and makes everyone happy. That's why I love her! They really do belong together especially sense what happened three years ago._ I shudder at the remembrance of that horrible event. Jasper had tried to take his own life. Rose had walked into his room and found him hanging from his bed post. It changed everyone when that happened. I was even more grateful for Alice then just thinking about what could have happen again if Jasper wasn't so happy now.

"It's great!" I said giving her the thumbs up.

"Don't you think it's a little bit overdone?" Edward said

. Alice just stuck out her tongue and shrugged away. Everyone couldn't stop laughing. I noticed from the corner of my eye Edward starring at me again. I pretended not to notice.

Then Alice turned on the stereo. "Crank that" started playing and Alice beckoned me over to start dancing. Surprisingly I did. The boys laughed as we started doing to entire dance, each of us knowing it by heart. That was the first time I realized that Forks was no longer my home, this was my home and these people were family. _My family. Our family. _I had no idea then but some day way in the future I would be right about that.

* * *

**SO DID YOU LIKE IT?? REVIEW PLEASE!! I HAVENT GOTTEN ANY ALL DAY, AND THAT MAKES ME SAD :(**

**MORE TO COME VERY SOON...IM ON A ROLL STILL!!**

**SO ILL BE BACK IN A FEW,**

**KAYLIN!! **

**P.S**

**I MIGHT HAVE TO TAKE A BREAK SOON THOUGH FOR DINNER!! :(**


	12. chapter 3 p4 bpov

**DISCLIAMER: ONCE AGIAN I DONT OWN**

**HEY YOU GUYS !! THIS PART OF THE CHAPTER GOES TO BRONZEHAIREDFREAK1901... U ROCK AND I CANT WAIT FOR THE ACADEMY IS CONCERT..THANKS FOR SHOWING ME THEM AND INVITING ME!!**

**ONCE AGAIN TEASER WONT MAKE SENSE YET...**

**ENJOY**

* * *

I have no idea how it happened, but here I am riding in the passenger seat of the Volvo. I had never ridden in this car before. When ever we would all go somewhere together I somehow was always in Alice's or Roses car. _I really need to buy my own car!!_ Jasper and Alice wanted to ride alone together so they made Edward take me. We were going to this fancy Mexican restaurant where Rose and Emmett are meting us.

It was quite in the car. Neither Edward nor I have spoken sense we got in the car. On a stop light Edward pulled out a c.d. case and put one in. "Coppertone" by the Academy Is started playing. That's one of my favorite bands and I quietly started humming the song. I must have gotten louder because Edward noticed.

"You like the Academy Is?"

"Yeah, their awesome." I replied while trying to hide my flushed face. _I must have started singing the words. Crap!_

"Their having a concert in San Diego in a few weeks. I wanted to bring Tanya but she hates that kind of music."

"Oh." My face fell when he mentioned leaving for a concert and Tanya. Not things I wanted him to do or say.

"Well, maybe sense she wont appreciate it…do you wanna go?"

_Did he just say what I think he said?? HE DID! HOLY CRAP HOLY CRAP!!Omg!!_

"Yeah, umm that sounds good... Ill check if I have anything going on."

He laughed before saying. "K, after the party ill give you the info."

After a while we pulled into the parking lot. The Mexican restaurant was small, but flashy and it screamed expensive. _God, with Alice as a roommate I might have to get a job._ Edward got out of his side of the car and practically ran over to my side to open my door for me.

"My lady, greasy overpriced food and your crazy roommates wait." He teased while he helped me get out of the car. I couldn't help but blush._ This is the best day ever!! _

**GOOD OR SUCKY!! TELL ME PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**BITE ME PLEASE!!,**

**KAYLIN**

* * *


End file.
